


Eyes and Guns

by amaresu



Category: The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, decoupage, team comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decoupage across varied objects, highlighting Aisha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and Guns

Step 1:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/e45d8930-9040-4ecf-9edb-bd66df20cb08_zpsf7bf2076.jpg.html)

Step 2a:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/e756e461-75de-486d-a290-60b6dfe35696_zps1000e286.jpg.html)

Step 2b:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/1d0e68c8-d89b-4cde-9841-c077fd6cf0e0_zps3c8b97fe.jpg.html)

Step 3a:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/9d3bd68b-f11e-4926-94ab-8bf1e1fa43cc_zps634d98d1.jpg.html)

Step 3b: 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/82f24fcf-24f0-4e7a-834d-ba690628ba7c_zps300eba4c.jpg.html)

Step 4a:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/9b415dac-5386-40e4-a4ee-b5e0946f53a8_zps8ddf0a31.jpg.html)

Step 4b: 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/113ba689-ad1c-4270-8ba8-35d3d6fb9344_zps799cfe5a.jpg.html)

Step 4c:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/382d4be3-cdea-4613-a43a-d5b0b143de58_zpscce9ddc7.jpg.html)

Step 4d:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/281f3287-b05b-479e-ab6f-180a94eac421_zpsfc231744.jpg.html)

Step 5a:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/4d50f6bc-82b1-4d9e-b706-22c5ab948c68_zpsfd1bc8f3.jpg.html)

Step 5b:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/73b85cbf-31d7-48f1-9b3d-dce909a8d839_zpscfe8b4f2.jpg.html)

Step 5c:

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/amaresu/media/losers%20decopage/1e8fd5f6-dc7f-49ea-b76a-b13c62d305f6_zps24eacc3a.jpg.html)

 

...Step 6: Do not ask about the wallet. Nothing good will come of it.


End file.
